Beginning with Ballet
by Nargles1211
Summary: Lithuania is left alone in Russia's house, or so he thinks until he hears music drifting through the house. Slightly one-sided LietBel. Human names used and a bit of OOC Belarus. One shot, Lithy's P.O.V.


**Summary: Lithuania is left alone in Russia's house, or so he thinks until he hears music drifting through the house. Slightly one-sided LietBel. Human names used and a bit of OOC Belarus. One shot, Lithy's P.O.V. For those of you who don't know, Lithy is Toris, Latvia is Raivus, Estonia is Eduard, Russia is Ivan, Ukraine is Katyusha, and Belarus is Natalia (just putting that in here to be safe)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, it all belongs to the wonderful Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The morning in Ivan's house began like every other morning, I woke up before everyone else to start making breakfast and move on to cleaning the house. As usual Raivus and Eduard were the first two awake, followed by Miss Katyusha and Miss Natalia before Ivan's heavy boots clunked down the wooden staircase. By noon, the house had cleared out and I was left alone…or so I thought until I heard the familiar strains of Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy drifting through the empty corridors. I cautiously followed the music to the old ballroom where a dusty record played on Ivan's ancient phonograph.

Unnoticed, I slipped into the room and saw her. The girl who had stolen my heart many years ago was dancing in the center of an invisible stage. Her silky, wheat-colored hair was pulled away from her face in a harsh bun and a white bow perched on top of her head. My eyes moved to her face; carefully decorated with makeup and a soft smile tugging at the corners of her pink lips, her sparkling sapphire eyes lost in a world of their own. They then traveled to the pure white leotard and tutu that graced her delicately slender form. Finally, my eyes became transfixed on her worn out pair of point ballet shoes. Natalia's nimble feet barely brushed the tiles as she floated through the dance. Each step was perfectly calculated and her turns never faltered. As the song was nearing its end, she did a series of complicated spins in a wide circle around the ballroom and I accidentally let the door fall from my fingers and slam shut. Immediately, she stopped and slowly twisted her head towards me, a murderous glare replacing the rare smile she was wearing just a moment before.

"M-miss Natalia! I'm s-s-so sorry! I didn't mean to intru-"

"How much of that did you see?" Her words were spat out clipped and with menace as I nervously tugged at my collar.

"I-I saw a lot of it, but it was very beautiful, Miss Natalia! Do you dance often?"

"That's none of your business."

"Is it alright if I stay to watch a bit more?" For the first time, she hesitated before replying, tone as cold as it always is.

"I suppose so. It might be nice to have a real audience for once…even if they are an idiot who smiles too much."

"Haha! Thank you!" I took a seat at the front of her imaginary stage and watched her go through routines from many different ballets and even some routines of her own. She was stunning when she danced; gentle and lighthearted in a way I hadn't seen before. She was no longer a broken girl who was in love with her brother, but she was a prima ballerina performing before a crowd of thousands. All too soon, she was sitting down and untying the frayed ribbons of her shoes.

"Thank you for letting me watch, Natalia. You are a magnificent dancer." I stood with a smile and bowed a bit as I left, but she stopped me when I reached the door.

"Toris?"

"Yes?"

"You may watch again sometime if you would like to."

"Thank you, I'm sure I will take you up on that offer soon. Good day!" She may not always want to put up with me, but this is still a start! Who knows? Maybe someday she will realize that her brother isn't the only one who can care for her…

* * *

**Well, there you go! My first fanfiction is complete! I hope you enjoyed it and I apologize that Belarus may have seemed a bit OOC, but I always imagined her having a hidden side to her that she would only show when no one else is around, but maybe I'm just crazy. Also, I don't know ballet terms, but I'll post a link to the video for the dance she was doing when Lithy saw her below. Positive and negative reviews are welcome! Thanks for reading!**

** watch?v=Wz_f9B4pPtg&feature=related**


End file.
